A.I. Revolution
Akita Shoten | publisher_en = Go! Comi | publisher_other = Mangaline Comics | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = Princess | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = June 1995 | last = 2003 | volumes = 17 | volume_list = #Volume listing }} is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Yuu Asami. It began serialization in ''Princess in June 1995. The individual chapters were collected and published in 17 tankōbon volumes by Akita Shoten with the first volume released in July 1995; the last volume was released in October 2003. The series is licensed for an English language release in North America by Go! Comi. Plot The series focuses on Sui, the daughter of a genius engineer, and Vermillion, a new high tech robot created by her father that looks, talks, and acts like a human teenage boy. Sui is tasked with teaching him what it means to be human, not expecting to find herself falling in love. Media Volume listing | OriginalISBN = 978-4-253-07929-7 | LicensedRelDate = December 13, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-933617-64-0 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-253-07930-3 | LicensedRelDate = March 3, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-933617-65-7 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-253-07931-0 | LicensedRelDate = April 14, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-933617-72-5 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-253-07932-7 | LicensedRelDate = June 6, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-933617-73-2 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-253-07933-4 | LicensedRelDate = August 15, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-933-61779-4 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-253-07954-9 | LicensedRelDate = October 15, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-933-61780-0 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-253-07955-6 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-253-07933-4 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-253-07960-0 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-253-07961-7 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-253-07962-4 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-253-07963-1 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-253-07964-8 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-253-19204-0 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-253-19205-7 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-253-19206-4 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-253-19207-1 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} Reception Pop Culture Shock's Katherine Dacey compares the manga's artwork to those of Keiko Nishi’s "with its slightly stylized character designs, delicate linework, and sparing use of screentone." Manga Life's Ysabet Reinhardt MacFarlane commends the manga for its "detailed and very easy to follow" artwork. Mania.com's Sakura Eries criticises the manga for its "not very compelling" protagonists. Later reviews by Sakura Eries criticises the manga, which was published in 1996, for its "futuristic anachronism" of the story that is set in 2021. Eries comments that the scenarios would seem dated in the post 9/11 world. She also criticised the manga for its unrealistic plot. References External links * Category:Manga of 1995 Category:Shōjo manga Category:Romantic comedy anime and manga tl:A.I. Revolution